Shattered Chances
by Shadowfang3000
Summary: "Would you sell your soul for a miracle?" - Relius Clover continues on his quest to resurrect his wife from beyond the grave. However, he quickly comes to an unexpected obstacle when an individual from his past appears at his doorstep. (Sequel to "Shattered Ties") (Will be raised to M for later chapters)
1. Parenthood

**Shattered Chances**

(A/N) THE SEQUEL IS FINALLY HERE!

It's been delayed and delayed and delayed, but around three months after I originally slated to release it, here it is!

Relius Clover has always been my favourite Blazblue character, the sick and twisted puppeteer being a man of considerable intrigue in my eyes. We have yet to discover much of his substantial past, and I began exploring possible explanations in my story "Shattered Ties".

However, that ended without explaining his past in the fullest. With that in mind, I decided to make this sequel to continue describing his eventual past as patriarch of the Clover household.

Now, I strongly advise that you read "Shattered Ties" before this, for this story is essentially a direct sequel to the events in that. While that story hasn't aged well with time, it should still set the tone for what you are about to witness.

Let's hope this goes well...

WARNING: Eventual adult themes, OOC characters, implied rape, depression and complete ignorance of story canon. This chapter is much softer though, so don't worry :P

**Chapter One: Parenthood**

He felt like playing the piano today, yet at the same time he didn't. It was a common sense of ambivalence he felt, part of him wishing to have some fun and another part of him wishing to avoid the effort. While true: Reciting the masterful compositions of Chopin and Elgar like he had so many years ago was an exciting prospect, he would still have to go through tuning the many strings and chords of his aging harmonium.

_And he didn't have time to lose._

While he had been working constantly for around ten years now, he was still adamant about this. There was no time to spare when it came to the field of science, _especially _when it concerned more than just hamsters and jackrabbits.

His wife's life had been on a thinning thread for an eternity now, her body broken yet her mind standing. His dear Ignis had met her demise many years ago, and his previous attempt at reviving her had resulted in failure. In her stead stood a machine known as Fluctus Redactum, who had appeared to have garnered a small ounce of the woman's mind and spirit.

_He was a religious fellow, that's for certain._

He was one to believe in miracles from the hands of a greater power, even if his work often went to disprove such delusions. True, the Gods had done much to mock him and his futile efforts to save a loved one, but who was he to judge?

_They did what they had to, as did he._

It was getting late, and his eyes felt heavier and heavier. With every passing day the cheap gin and lager grew weaker and weaker, the foul taste on his tongue bringing no safety in intoxication. He had grown more and more resistant to this liquid poison, to the point that even a bottle of Absinthe left him standing on solid legs. He would probably have to resort to the sleeping pills again at this rate.

_Pill, water, pill, water..._

He could never swallow those damned things, no matter how much sparkling water he downed alongside them. He'd tried mashing them up into a powder and sprinkling the resulting mess into a glass of vodka, but the pills lost their kick when he did that.

Hauling his exhausted form from his desk, he shuffled his research papers and piled them neatly alongside his lamp light. Prodding his seat with his foot to tuck it in, he lumbered out of his study and into the bathroom with heavy footfalls.

_The floor was freezing against his feet._

Originally he'd never go wandering around his home in his pyjamas, yet after 3000 days of living alone, you tended to drop such formalities. He'd taken to staying in nothing more than his pyjama bottoms and a thick vest, his large feet bare to the elements at all times. He would've worn slippers, but he tended to forget them in the morning.

_And he could never be bothered to go upstairs and grab them._

_Ambivalent to the end, hmm?_

Pulling his medical cabinet open, he fished around for what he sought. After a few moments, he pulled out a cylindrical container filled to the brim with pale white capsules. Unscrewing the lid, he swiveled the cold tap and filled a cup with freezing water.

He fondled a couple of pills in hand for a moment, hesitant to go through with such a thing. He recalled the one time where he started choking on the stupid things, turning him into a coughing mess for a good three minutes. It was a painful experience, and certainly not a very pleasant one.

_What he'd give for an alternative._

"_Arbeit macht frei."_

"_Work will set you free."_

Audibly scoffing, he tossed the twin pills back into their humble abode and screwed the lid back on. Placing it back in the cabinet and tipping the cup's contents away into the sink, he splashed his tired face with water and dried himself with a towel.

_He still had work to do._

Descending back down the staircase and pushing through his study room door, he planted himself back onto his creaking wooden stool and wielded a black biro pen. The pen was still warm from use, and did not falter as he began reading and writing once again.

He had gone through some of these books multiple times now, yet even with his extensive knowledge and comprehension in the fields of biology and chemistry, he simply couldn't think of a solution to his quandary. Never before had a human being tried to discover a way to reanimate a deceased person.

_Especially when nothing physical remained._

_Nothing but dust and echoes._

It was at times like this that he let his mind wander off. While he'd made the reanimation of his wife a priority, there were numerous other issues that he still had to confront. His children had gone missing prior to his wife's demise, and the worrying thing was how long it took him to realise this.

He had loved his children to the ends of the earth; the successors to his bloodline and the planned sources of a brighter future. Upon his eventual death, his daughter and son would pick up the mantle and carry the Clover name further in science and society. The discoveries and advancements in technology made by them would fuel the world, their wisdom being an eternal source of light in a rapidly darkening universe.

_It was a dream he was confident would turn to reality._

_The Legacy of the Clover Household._

His own parents had done the same, grooming and training him with his career in science in mind. From the moment he was born his life was planned, from what subjects he would learn to what paths he would take. In the modern age some would say it was cruel that he had a lack of choice, but he had been taught that in the end parents knew what was right for their young.

_Respect your elders._

His daughter Ada was a prime example. From a very young age he saw the potential of the girl, her creativity and innovative solutions to problems being second to none. She excelled in almost every challenge he threw at her, something he had predicted from the blood of the Clovers.

"_You carry a burden, and you carry a gift."_

_That was what Ignis would always tell her._

X

_The lounge was silent save for the whirring of the Gramophone, the masterful compositions of Handel having finished a few minutes ago. Relius wanted to turned it off, but the gentle hum of the machine was a surprisingly soothing sound. The room was bathed in a warm candle-light, alongside him his dear wife with tea in hand._

_The two often did this on weekends, sitting together at night to relax and chat. From there they'd discuss various topics, ranging from problems to funny stories. It was generally a nice time, where they could wind down from the stress of work and enjoy eachother's presence with a hot cup of tea._

"_I think we should have a child."_

_That was an interesting start to today's proceedings._

_Ignis shrunk back a moment after saying that, suddenly embarrassed by her blunt approach to the situation. While it had certainly caught Relius off guard, he didn't physically show it at first._

_Until his tea slipped from his fingers of course._

"_Damn it..." He muttered, flopping off of the sofa and sinking to his knees. Ignis whispered apologetically as she placed her mug on the coffee table, briefly leaving to grab some paper towels. Returning with some in tow, the two quickly dispatched the stain on the carpet. Sighing in relief, the two mounted the sofa once more with the words still thick in the air._

"_... A child?" Relius repeated, prompting a nervous nod from Ignis. He exhaled loudly, rolling the prospect over in his head. Ignis looked on with a serious gleam in her eyes, although to him it came across as more adorable than serious. No matter how hard he thought about it, trying to give an answer at such short notice was just not possible. With no other option, he decided to shift the focus. "... How long have you been thinking about this?"_

_Ignis let her hands fall to her lap, her body stiff from head to toe. For some reason she looked away from him, despite his efforts to try and garner her gaze. "N-Not that long..."_

"_Hmm?" He willed on, reaching out for his mug. He quickly recalled that its contents currently covered the floor, and he reeled back in disappointment. Ignis paused before continuing, treading carefully in unexplored grounds._

"_A month ago to be exact." She mumbled, still nervous about continuing. Doing the first thing that came to mind, Relius reached for her lap and held her delicate and pale hand gently. She visibly seemed to loosen, her shoulders dropping lower. "The house always seems so empty with just the two of us, and I thought..."_

_She certainly had a point. The house was designed for one of Relius's forefathers, who apparently fathered over ten sons and daughters. He always felt a sense of unease knowing that so many rooms in the building had been left unused for centuries, part of him believing said rooms to host all sorts of horrors_

"_Well..." Relius said, pausing for an eternity to gather his thoughts. "... It's a big thing, Ignis. Raising a child is no small task."_

"_I know." She replied._

"_It has its pros and it has its cons too. Are you really sure you're up to this?"_

_Ignis turned to finally lock eyes with him, her brow furrowed to convey her sheer devotion to this plan. "Are you?"_

"_I don't know." Relius admitted, shaking his head grimly. Ignis sighed in reply, giggling from the hilarity of it all._

"_Neither do I..."_

_The two sat in silence for a moment, still trying to get the idea over their heads. It was rather amusing how two fully grown adults reacted to the prospect of having a child. Despite their past experiences, two headstrong people were brought down to their knees with a few words. It made him feel vulnerable knowing that he couldn't confront this idea, and he could tell that Ignis felt the same._

"_I think we need more time to think about this, don't you?" Relius asked, pulling her close reassuringly. After a moment she nodded in agreement, understanding his point entirely. She smiled in comfort as he snuggled against her, glad to see that what she had said didn't change anything between them._

"_When I was a little girl, I would always dream about being a mother one day." Ignis sighed, reminiscing in times long gone. Relius had always respected Ignis's parental instincts, something she had possessed since they first met as children._

"_You never know, dearest." Relius smirked, pecking her nose. "Your dream might just become reality."_

X

The heavy texts of the world's greatest minds were beginning to weigh down on him. As interesting as their works were, they never seemed to understand the idea of keeping the reader entertained. While Matheson would keep his reader engaged, dull and uniform scientists such as Harvey would just drone on and on about sheer logic, listing fact after fact with no mercy for the reader's mind.

He'd been at it for hours, and his exhausted brain demanded that he take a break. While he could easily ignore the pleas of his thoughts, even he had to admit that moving on at this point was foolish. It was pitch black outside, and his grandfather clock read three thirty-four. It was far too late to try and go to bed again, so he decided to instead do something else to fill in the gap.

_The question was, what?_

He had given up the majority of his hobbies, splitting his life into three distinct stages: Eating, working and sleeping. Working seemed to take up the majority of his time now, so what few hours remained he would usually try and get some kip in. However, with his insomnia growing more and more intense as time went on, he had no choice but to do something else.

He would have probably stayed in his study and daydreamed, but Ignis had always berated him for doing that in the past.

"_You need to stretch your legs from time to time!"_

_How right you are, dear._

Dismounting his stool with an ever so sore bottom, he surveyed the numerous bookshelves of the study for something more entertaining to behold. Flicking through spine after spine of generic tosh, he eventually stumbled upon a familiar book.

"_Ada's Picture Book."_

He could tell from the handwriting on the cover that it was Ignis's, and he knew from the start what it was. She also possessed a second picture book for their son Carl, although he had misplaced that some time ago much to his dismay. The picture book itself was an interesting one, documenting every few months of Ada's growth with little descriptions besides every image. An innocent and loving summary was written by Ignis for each year, and by the time that Ada was four she picked up the pen and started writing her own summaries.

Kneeling down to place the extremely large book down onto the floor, he heaved the dusty cover open and examined the first page.

"_Chapter One"_

"_This is baby Ada, and she has only just been born. Mummy and daddy were very happy to find that their daughter was such a beautiful girl, and loved her very much. Ada always has a smile on her face, and enjoys eating tasty bananas! As you can see here, she is a very good dancer too! Ada is always ready to try new things, and is a very brave girl!"_

Relius smirked at the childish and jolly description that Ignis had made, such innocent actions being characteristic of his late wife. Heeding her previous advice, he snapped the book closed and stood up with it in tow. Walking for the door, he pulled it open and marched for the lounge. He briefly considered going out into the garden, but it was simply too dark to read out in the fresh air.

Gently placing himself on his soft and bouncy armchair, he pulled the book open and slapped it onto his legs. He had read many a bedtime story to his children in this chair, and he enjoyed being back where he had once sat for hours.

_Yet he had no one to share this joy with._

X

_Christ knew how long it had been since they had begun, but after hours of trying the baby was finally asleep. The tiny bundle of joy breathed softly in her crib, entirely unaware of her two exhausted parents who were standing vigil for her._

"_Finally." Relius grumbled, rubbing his sore eyes. "Didn't think she'd ever calm down."_

_Ignis nodded sadly, her hair rough and her eyes just as heavily bagged as his. Holding her forehead to check her temperature, she quickly proceeded to do the same to Ada. "She's not ill or anything, so at least that's a plus."_

"_Hmm." Relius mumbled in agreement, bending his stiff knees. They'd been rocking her around and singing her stories for a very long time, and despite his age he had always had trouble standing up for such extended periods of time. Ignis turned to him with a pout, gazing into his eyes with a quizzing expression much to his confusion. "What's wrong?"_

_Standing on the tips of her toes, she reached to her taller husband and placed her hand against his forehead. Her hands were cool to the touch, and he enjoyed the contact with his beloved. She moaned worryingly. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'd ask you the same thing." Relius replied, holding her hand as she pulled it back. "You've been working non-stop for a long time today Ignis, are you all right?"_

"_Yes, yes." She insisted, tugging her hand from his. "You know me: It'd take much more than this to keep me down."_

_She flexed her muscles comically, pulling a cheesy grin. This prompted a chuckle from Relius, although he did what he could to keep it quiet. God knows the hell he'd pay if the baby woke up now. Ignis turned to her daughter and observed her protectively, as if ready to tend her every need._

"_It's strange, I know... But for some reason, I don't want to leave her."_

"_It's not strange at all." Relius smirked, joining her. "That's just you being your lovely, motherly, protective self."_

_He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close, her cheeks flushing red from the sudden intimacy. She tutted at him teasingly, grabbing his firm hands with a gentle grip. "I don't think Ada will like this."_

"_I guess we should go to bed then, eh?" Relius sighed, feigning disappointment. Releasing her from his clutches, he politely held her hand and led the way. Climbing the staircase was often a troublesome affair at night, and it was only made harder by the necessity of turning out the lights to try and get Ada to sleep. With that in mind, it took them a while to slowly traverse the steps and navigate the shadows to their room._

"_Mind your step!" Relius whispered loudly, giving him and his wife a single second of warning before they both stumbled and collapsed onto the cushioned warmth of the bed. Ignis couldn't help but giggle at this, rolling onto her front and crawling to her pillow. Her husband reached his arm out for her, "Hey, wait for me!"_

_The two slipped under the covers and snuggled up close for warmth. It was a frozen winter's night, and while their daughter lay snug under layers of blankets, all they had was a single thin duvet._

_And eachother of course._

_They'd slept in eachother's arms on numerous occasions in the past, and this one was no different. Ignis curled up into a ball and nuzzled against her husband's chest, the heat of his body comforting her._

_Relius didn't object to this, and wrapped her in a romantic embrace. The air was dead silent, this rare tranquility they felt being shared between them in all of its glory._

"_Hey, Relius." Ignis started, breaking the silence. Relius groaned in response, although she knew that it wasn't a hostile gesture. "Ada... Is it just me or does she have your nose?"_

_Relius paused for a moment to imagine his sweet daughter's face. While at this point many of her physical features had not yet been defined, he had to admit that she did seem to have his nose. "She does... Your eyes though, certainly."_

_Eyes filled with spirit and vigour, much unlike his dull and bitter gaze. His father had often said that a lot about a person could be told through their eyes, and with eyes as fantastic as hers, he was certain that she had a happy and fruitful life ahead of her._

"_She's only been around for six weeks, yet... It's gone by so fast." Ignis sighed, her tone shifting to a sadness that didn't suit her. "At this rate, how long will it be until she doesn't need us anymore?"_

"_You're thinking a little bit ahead, aren't you?" Relius chuckled, reading her like an open book. She'd always worry about the future, and would rarely do something without addressing the potential future consequences. "One day she won't need us, that's just how it works."_

"_I don't know what I'll do when that happens." Ignis muttered, looking up at her husband. "It's funny really, but ever since she was born everything in my life has revolved around her. One day, I won't have my Ada to hold anymore."_

_Relius wasn't exactly fond of the seriousness of this discussion. He always hated it when his wife was unhappy, the heavy feeling of doubt plaguing her cheerful mind. Smiling warmly, he gently flicked her nose like he had done so many times before when they were little. "Well, at least she won't hog all of my cuddles hmm?"_

_She giggled happily, the depressing aura between them dissipating in moments. "Lucky old you."_

_As she surrendered to the night and fell into a serene slumber, Relius couldn't help but observe her innocent expression. Perhaps these six weeks as a father had changed him? He'd always been protective of his wife, but ever since Ada had been born he'd grown equally as devoted to the both of them._

_To be truthful, he would miss his dear daughter when she moved on; achieved excellence and no longer required her old, aging parents. When that time came, at least both he and Ignis could be comforted by the fact that they had succeeded in their task of raising her to discover her true potential._

_Ignis fidgeted in her sleep, breathing gently as she shifted her position. Ada really did take after her mother, both physically and mentally. Somehow he knew that she would be just as good a person as his kind, caring, intelligent and courageous wife._

_He would give anything to protect them both for eternity._

_He would give his life for theirs without question._

_He would certainly offer more if he could._

X

It'd been more than twenty years since he made that claim, and it hadn't changed over the decades. Sitting here now, a large tome filling his lap, almost everything was perfect: The night was silent, the room was warm, and his reading was increasing in enjoyment. He had finally reached the segments written by his young daughter, and despite the messy handwriting it was clear that she had poured her heart and soul into every single letter.

He was feeling thirsty, but he decided to continue his read. He could make a drink later; he'd prefer to savour the moment.

" _Chapter 23"_

"_This year I'm five! Mummy and daddy said that as a big girl, I've got a lot of new things to do! On my birthday, daddy taught me how to play our piano! I'm not very good at it, but daddy is really really cool when he plays Chopin's music! He said I'll get better, and I know he would never lie two me."_

Relius chuckled at this spelling error of hers. I took her quite some time to understand the differences between "Two", "Too", and "To". In fact, after a few hours of him trying to explain the concept to her, he got confused and forgot himself.

_Another embarrassing event in the life of a father._

"_Mummy even showed me how to make cupcakes, and I remembered how to do them alone. When it was June, I secretly made a bunch for daddy's birthday all by myself!"_

X

"_Daddy! Daddy!" Ada called, skipping down the stairs noisily with a plate in tow. Relius grumbled at her loud stomps, partially out of the distracting sound but mainly due to the danger she was exposing herself to._

"_Be careful dear, don't trip." Relius warned from the living room, looking over a research paper a colleague of his had lent him. Ada, daring as usual, did not register this and continued her noisy decent. Rounding the corner and slipping into the living room, her small hands held a rather large china plate filled to the brim with numerous cakes of various colours._

"_Surprise!" She grinned, running up to his side and offering the plate. Her stubby arms stretched with all of their might, doing what they could to allow him to see the cakes in all of their glory. "Happy birthday!"_

_Relius had to admit, he actually forgot that it was his birthday today. He had been busy with work all day, and he tended to lose track of months rather easily. Lowering the bundle of papers, he eyed the cakes curiously. "My my, that's a lot! Did you make these by yourself Ada? Very well done!"_

_She nodded happily, his kind words filling her with confidence. "I made them all for you; it took me a long time!"_

_She shook the plate gently, the cakes sliding back and forth with a rustling sound. "Dig in, daddy!"_

_Rather lost for words by her kind gesture, he scanned the numerous treats for one to grab. A small cupcake, covered in pink icing and topped by a cherry grabbed his attention. Extending his arm and gently plucking it from the platter, he analysed it curiously. "They look very nice! Well, bon appétit eh?"_

_He popped the small cake into his mouth and chewed it patiently, the taste of the icing being the first thing he noticed. It was much sweeter than most cakes, and it was an intriguing departure from his usual treats. With a gulp he swallowed it, licking his lips of any remaining sugar._

"_H-How was it?" Ada asked nervously, confused by his delayed reaction. He nodded slowly, letting a small smile grow on his lips._

"_Excellent, very tasty." He chuckled, patting his young daughter's head affectionately "I think mummy has a new rival."_

"_Really?!" She gasped, this claim taking her completely off guard. He looked around briefly before leaning over the chair arm and lowering his head to her ear._

"_If you ask me... I think you're a bit better at baking than mummy." He whispered. He could practically feel the happiness that Ada was feeling, such kind comments from her father filling her with joy. "Don't tell her I said that though."_

"_Not a word!" She promised, bowing her head down. Skipping over to the coffee table, she placed the platter down and turned to leave. Reaching the door, she turned to see that Relius was looking at her. The plate remained full of snacks, and he didn't seem to be going for more._

"_... Aren't you going to have another daddy?" She asked. Sighing, Relius placed the papers he was reading down and pulled himself to his feet. Pinching a cake with his right hand, he strolled over to his daughter and kneeled to her height. Even then, the young girl's head barely reached his chest._

"_I could never eat these all alone." He smirked, feeling like sharing a moment with his dearest daughter. He held the cake out for her to see, waving it teasingly "We can share them, can't we?"_

"_Okay!"_

_He let her take a bite from the small cake before placing it in her hands, her large and shining smile conveying the sweetness and taste she was experiencing. At the same time it conveyed her happiness at this revelation, leaping at the opportunity to spend more time with her hard working father._

_The two ate and chat together for hours, the platter being empty yet their discussion continuing 'til the sun set. Perhaps it was the amount of sugar that they ate, but the two didn't realise how exhausted they were at the end of the day. Ignis was certainly surprised when she wandered into the living room and saw her daughter sleeping peacefully on her snoring father's lap, both of their mouths coated in thick layers of sugar and chocolate._

"_Oh my." She smiled, draping a blanket over their exposed forms."Looks like I missed a fun day with you two!"_

"_My dearest girl and boy."_

X

Relius didn't regret his actions on that lovely day, even if the stomach-ache on the following morning forced him to take a day off work. The combined sweetness of Ada's tasty treats and her kind personality made it one of his greatest birthdays ever: A memorable night of fun and friendship.

_A night he never forgot._

The more he lurked in the past, the more he desired to return to it. He truly missed the days which he spent with his child, teaching her of the world and helping her live her youth to the fullest. He never got to see her fall in love. He never got to see her marry. She never had her own children, nor did she continue the legacy of the Clovers. She never had the life that he had promised her, and it was something that weighed down on his soul heavily.

Having enough for the day, he heaved the album close. To see his daughter again; to finally live through those days that he never got to share with her?

_He could always dream._

_Would you sell your soul for a miracle?_

He could hear the raising of the rusted door knocker from a mile away, the device having been still since his seclusion began. The air went silent as it was dropped, the echo eternal as it rattled against the oaken door.

_Knock-knock._

_Who's there?_

_Fate._

_Speak of the devil, wouldn't you say?_

X

(A/N): That turned into drivel as it went along, although I did enjoy writing that last flashback! :P

Maybe the journey begin again! For those of you who read the original and are wondering, Fluctus Redactum is still present in the house. However, she doesn't do much :/

Hopefully this shall continue in due time! Reviews would be appreciated, since I'm going for more flashback sequences in this than the last fic :O


	2. Prelude

**Shattered Chances**

(A/N) Been a while since I wrote a non-oneshot, it feels weird to add chapters! D:

Anyway, when we last left off Relius was interrupted from his lovely memories by a knock on the door, despite the fact that no one had done so since his decade of seclusion began.

Let's get this over with, before I pad this fic out by making the Author Notes exceptionally long like I usually do. It's quite a cheeky method, but it works well xD

WARNING: Eventual adult themes, OOC characters, implied rape, depression and complete ignorance of story canon. This chapter is much softer though, so don't worry :P

**Chapter Two: Prelude**

Originally, the house didn't possess a brass knocker on its front door. It had actually consisted of an ornate mix of silver and wrought iron, with a small hint of ruby planted in the centre. It had been carved by his great uncle as a birthday present for his father, who he wanted to congratulate on his efforts in rebuilding the aging house into such a large and beautiful chateau.

_Such beauty never lasts._

The ornate knocker, jokingly dubbed the "Nutsack" by its creator due to the double-sphere shape, was stolen around four years after it was installed. The thieves were eventually found, but the knocker itself had been ground down and sold on the blackmarket for the sum of its parts. Rather irritated by this, Relius's great uncle decided to instead make a much cheaper – and considerably duller – brass knocker.

_Thus ended the legend of the Nutsack._

Relius always chuckled at the story as a boy, no matter how many times his great uncle recited it. However, this reminiscing in past events in the history of the Clover household could wait for later. A much bigger event was at hand at this very moment, and he needed to get to the bottom of it quickly and efficiently.

_Somebody was at the door._

Nobody had visited him since his self imposed isolation began, so he was rather shocked by the loudness of the knocker echoing through the dead silence of his home. He was often afraid of the sound of a knocker as a boy, it usually being an indication that someone of unknown origin was about to enter the safety of his humble abode. It took him until he was six years of age to stop hiding when the door was knocked, and another five years to be able to answer the door himself.

He was reluctant to get out of his seat, his mind begging him to stay absolutely silent. Eventually whoever was at the door would go away, and he could continue his life as usual. On the other hand, his curiosity fuelled him to go and check who it was. It may have been a stranger out for directions, an old friend in town, or the bloody archangel Gabriel for all he knew.

"_There was no harm in checking."_

_Whoever said that was a damned fool._

His legs decided to ignore the warnings of his brain, and with a creak of tired-old bones he rose to his feet. The photo album upon his lap would've slid to the floor, but he found that he was holding it close under his arm, like a child would bear a cuddly animal. He had no idea why he was autonomously doing it, but he didn't protest.

Leaving the living room and sneaking through the hallway, he began the ludicrously long journey from the east wing to the front entrance of the house. It was one of the design choices that he was heavily against, having wasted many a day as a boy lost in the twisting hallways of the building.

In a hunched and nervous posture, he continued to stalk his way through the empty hall. It was a strange habit of his when nervous to sneak, even though no one could hear him or see him in the confines of his home. He was truly alone, and had nothing to fear.

_If he was still alone._

He'd once cherished the presence of others around him, but after so many years alone he had started feeling quite the opposite. He'd forgotten how to speak to men and women, or how to feel comfortable with the eyes of others set up him. It was quite ironic, but after all of these years of trying to resurrect the one woman he loved, he'd come to realise that he may have actually preferred to live alone.

_Silence such blasphemous thoughts._

Life with his dearest was perfection. He would be nervous to hear her speak again, but he'd simply adapt like he had to seclusion. Was it not god's gift to humanity to grant them the ability to adapt to all situations?

Wasn't it Darwin who said that it wasn't the strongest or smartest that survived in the world, rather the most adaptable to his environment and situation?

It'd be all right, he'd make it through somehow.

_That's what he kept telling himself._

Eventually he closed the distance, and with an exhausted sigh he rounded the final corner to the door. The first thing he noticed was that it was considerably dustier than he'd originally thought. True, he'd avoided the doorway for a considerable amount of time, but it was ridiculous to see the spotless white of the wood stained in a dull grey. He'd probably get around to cleaning it one day, but to be honest the whole house was badly maintained and dirtied. He didn't see the point in polishing every surface; cleaning every nook and every cranny. It would only get dusty again, so why bother?

The second thing he noticed was a tad bit more terrifying.

_The door was wide open._

The door had been closed; sealed by padlock and chain for almost nine years. He had originally had it locked by key alone, yet after a drunken rampage through the halls he'd smashed the original lock clean off. He had since forgotten the reason behind his actions, but it'd likely revolved around his failures and lack of progress in saving his dying wife's life.

The door being open would have been scary enough, but combining this with the sound of knocking suggested that whomever it was had entered his home unimpeded.

A stranger of unknown origin or motivation was within the halls.

And he had no idea where they could be.

Pacing through the door into the freezing cold of the night, he surveyed the area to find it empty. Leaning back to switch on the porch light, he was bathed in an orange glow that stained the black floor in its glory. The black fog of night was cast aside, and through it he noticed a trail of muddied footprints leading through the porch and into his home.

_Bare footprints._

_He'd just found the court winning piece of evidence._

Like the incognito sleuth that he would pretend to be with Carl in their little games, he silently followed the trail. The creaking floorboards hushed at his approach, as if wanting to help him in the locating and dispatching of this intruder. The house had been the shelter of his household for generations, and it would continue to serve its masters 'til the bitter end.

Sneaking elegantly across the hall, Relius noticed that the trail zig-zagged indecisively forwards. Eventually it began to ascend the staircase, two muddy footprints planted side by side on each step as if the intruder had trouble traversing the steps.

_It brought back memories._

_Not particularly good ones at that._

X

"_You're being ridiculous, Ignis." Relius grumbled, carrying his sickly wife in his arms as they slowly moved up the stairs. "I'm just as scared as you are, but we simply cannot go looking for them now."_

"_T-They're lost!" She yelled in reply, her body limp and weak. "They need their p-parents, they could be in danger!"_

_Relius sighed, his outer calmness hiding how terrified he was. His children had gone missing in the dead of night, and his extremely sickly wife was adamant on looking for them. "I'm not disagreeing with you dear, but now is not the time."_

"_Don't you dare call me "dear"." She growled, trying to grab him by his collar. While her grip was far too weak, her stare was firm and bitter. "Y-You don't care about my babies at all, do you!?"_

_She had been growing increasingly paranoid and stressed with her illness, and despite his attempts in research he had made no progress in improving her condition. He had found her unconscious on numerous occasions, her body bruised and features withering._

"_Come on, you need your rest." Relius insisted. His wife was already a light woman, but her thinning frame was ever lighter than ever. "I promise you, I will search for them. They can't have gotten far."_

_Reaching the top of the staircase and turning for the bedroom, Ignis pouted softly. "I'm... S-Sorry..."_

"_No need to be sorry." He replied, forcing a smile. It was the illness poisoning her mind, and making her fears much more vivid. It wasn't her fault at all; she was just being her motherly self. Nudging the door open, he gently placed his wife down on the bed and covered her frail frame with the blanket. Planting a comforting kiss on her forehead, he caressed her cheeks and looked her in the eye. "I will find them. Mark my words."_

"_I-I know you will..." She stuttered, short of breath. "I know..."_

_How wrong she was._

X

The staircase creaked at every step, no doubt lacking the respect for the Clovers that the floorboards had. As he advanced across every step, he came to wonder if he should really proceed. There was an intruder in his home for certain, but what if he or she was dangerous? He was a scientist: A mere inventor. He built things to fight wars; he couldn't fight one himself.

_He didn't even make them willingly._

He had devoted his life to medicine and science to stop death. He wasn't entirely pleased to know that his discoveries were to be harnessed for war by his government. That was the real reason he was so reclusive with his advances; not wishing his life work to be used for violence like it so often had been.

But his attempts were rarely successful. The government stretched far and wide, and no matter how hard he tried the Librarium would be able to take his discoveries from him for their own use. Sometimes they'd send a charming diplomat to his home to try and convince him to give them up. Other times they'd just send in spies to steal it from under his nose. His home had been burgled on numerous occasions, yet when those times came he would not resist. He would simply keep his family safe and let the dangerous men do as they pleased.

_He would give up his dreams if he had to._

_Anything that would keep his family safe._

They could stay upstairs and loot his lot without obstruction. There wasn't much to steal up there anyway; he wouldn't lose any sleep over it.

_Save for his wife's possessions._

_That alone drove him forwards._

Following the trail ever further, it turned to his bedroom. There was nowhere else to go from there, so it was a safe bet that this intruder was in that room right now. Breathing in deeply, he stood to the side of the doorway and crouched low stealthily. Leaning ever so slightly to the side to peek through the door, he was amazed by what he saw.

_A prone form._

He couldn't tell anything from this distance, the form a blur. It lay motionless; its torso not even rising to breathe. Whoever – Or_ whatever - _it was, they obviously weren't in a very healthy condition. From a simple examination at this distance, it was almost as if this person was dying.

_In pain._

Feeling much more confident with this revelation, he rose to his feet and entered. Slowly moving forward with balanced steps, the body became sharper and sharper with every passing moment. The floorboards had gone silent in fear, the ticking of his grandfather clock downstairs frightening him with every tock.

_He saw blood, he saw tears._

_He saw sweat and mud._

_And with every tick, it became more and more apparent._

_It was a young girl._

Crouching alongside the motionless body, he felt for the faintest sign of a pulse. A gentle beat indicated that she was alive, but at this point he was more interested in another theory. Reaching for her with shaking hands, he slowly raised the unconscious girl's shoulder and turned her to her side. Her pale skin was stained in cuts and bruises, her ragged clothes hanging loosely on her stick-thin form. Her bare and muddied feet were swollen by the freezing chill of the night, and her matted blond hair stuck messily to her soft face.

_Her soft, smooth, beautiful face._

_He recognised those sapphire eyes instantly._

_He was correct in his assumption._

_What a hilarious and unexpected coincidence._

_It was his own girl._

_Ada Clover._

X

_He heard the distinct sound of snapping bones as a body rolled down the staircase, but the little sense of hope that sat deep in his brain screamed at him in defiance. He could feel the fear spreading through his body as the cracks finally came to a halt, and the body lay sprawled at the landing._

_He rose from his study, not batting an eye at the book he bore as it slid off his lap. The pages of a novel older than his grandfather's grandfather tore apart as they were pressed into the ground. Even more damage was wrought upon the ancient text as he stepped on it, his shaking legs too shocked to realise. With stumbles and shuffles, he tore the door open._

_He swivelled around and continued to move, keeping to the wall to maintain his footing. He'd never been so scared as to lose the strength in his legs before, and it was rather difficult using the wall to stay standing. He knew exactly what had happened, but he didn't want to accept it._

_That was until he saw it._

_A body, weak and withered._

_His wife, broken and beaten._

_All he could do was sigh, not a single sob or sniffle sounding as the tears trailed down his cheeks._

_Paradise never lasts, does it?_

X

His daughter was alive, but in considerable agony. Lost for words yet eager for conversation, Relius held her frozen, bony hands and did what he could to warm them. She did not stir as he rubbed her palms; a procedure they often went through during the freezing months of November.

"W-Wake up." He finally managed to sputter, tripping on his own tongue. "For the love of god, please _wake up_."

A twitch of her eyelids indicated that she had awoken, but rather than considering the state she was currently in, Relius continued to try and rouse her from her slumber.

_Anything to hear her voice again._

"Come on, Ada!" He grumbled, his voice cracking at the mentioning of her name. He had always felt a strange sensation when he called someone by their moniker, and it seemed to be amplified by these years of separation. While in drunken rambles he may have howled her name in sadness, he knew he would never hear her gentle voice in reply.

"Duh... D-Dah..." She coughed, her eyes fluttering open at a snail's pace. While her body remained motionless, her glittering sapphires swivelled to look at the man who was holding her palms. "D-Dad..."

"Shhh..." He hushed, realising her exhaustion. Wrapping her in a warm embrace, he was shocked to find that her body radiated no heat at all. She was stone cold; practically a frozen corpse.

_She almost resembled one too._

The two lay sprawled out on the floor for a moment, the air foul with her dirtied stench. Relius took no notice of this as he gentle rocked, recalling how much it calmed his daughter when she was but a tot.

"Is... T-This a dra... Dream...?"

_He could ask her the same thing._

After decades of seclusion; decades of his daughter being missing, she had _finally returned._ No longer was she the little teenage girl that he had known, she was know an adult.

_A fully grown adult._

While Relius wasn't really one who considered age, it was quite shocking to realise just how old he must've been now. His daughter would have reached her early thirties at this point, leaving him in the elder grip of his mid-fifties.

He was past his prime; his mind and body were beginning to show their wear and tear. Yet in this situation where his daughter should've been the powerful one, she had been reduced to nothing but a pile of flesh and bone. Despite being a woman, it was as if she was his girl again.

She needed him now.

_And part of his mind adored this revelation._

Rather than question how she managed to break in, he shuffled up onto his knees and put his arms under her legs and head. "Don't move; I'm putting you in bed."

She complied more out of necessity than wish, letting him haul her up like a husband would his bride. It brought back terrifying memories of Ignis's last days, and how he had to carry her around the home to eat, sleep, and wash.

Ignis had of course tried to do it on her own on numerous occasions, trying to stop her husband's concern for her. While she was a powerful woman, whatever that strain of illness she possessed was destroyed her within months. Relius had come to conclude that her insistence in beating the illness was what caused her stumble down the stairs in the first place.

_She had tried to prove herself, and lost her body in return._

"Ada..." Relius said, still trying to comprehend this sudden turn of events. A stray thought prodded the back of his head as he spoke, his daughter snuggling her head close to his chest for warmth. "What happened to you?"

"I-I fainted..." She whispered. "I thuh-think..."

_Withered body._

_Withered tongue._

_Withered mind._

_It was happening all over again._

It was a frightful possibility that Ada has contracted the same disease as Ignis. What if it was a hereditary trait? Perhaps within all of Ignis's kin, a genetic landmine stood dormant? Like the doctors of Europe theorised before the genius of Pasteur, what if she had always possessed this hidden danger?

_A ticking time-bomb._

Relius stepped up to his bed and placed his daughter atop the covers. Stretching over, he pulled the fresh duvet over her trembling form and tucked her in tightly. She continued to stare at him as he did so, amazed to find her father once again.

Sitting on the side of the bed close by, he turned to her and placed a hand on her covered body. While this did little to keep her warm, the gesture alone conveyed a feeling of love between the two. Relius would not abandon her, and she knew this.

"Can you remember... Anything?" He asked, determined to discover what had happened to his girl. She had been missing for almost twenty years for reasons he never knew, and he was rather adamant in discovering why she had left so many years ago. Perhaps she knew where Carl was?

_How did she survive on her own?_

"I don't... R-Remember anything..." She mumbled, her eyes glistening with forming tears. She looked her father dead in the eye, begging him to work it out for her. "What happened t-to me daddy?"

_Amnesia too._

_It was becoming more and more probable._

She was exhibiting all of the symptoms that Ignis displayed when she became ill, ranging from the external weakness to the lack of memory. At the same time, this was quite a common consequence of severe malnutrition and thirst. Gently patting her hip he rose to his feet, never breaking eye-contact with his girl.

"I'm going to get you some food." He said bluntly, slowly backing towards the door. "I'll be back."

"I know..." She smiled gently, heated finally filling her face in the form of a soft blush. "Yuh... Y-You'd never abandon me..."

X

_Relius loved the snow. To him it was a sign of new life, the falling of snowflakes indicating that in due time, all shall begin again. Trees and flowers surrendered to a heavy slumber, yet they would return in soon enough._

_For another year of prosperous life._

_On the other hand, Ada felt quite different. While her tall father could easily plough through the thick layer of snow on the ground, the young girl had to waddle and wrestle through the waist-high powder with great effort._

"_Are you sure you don't want to follow my tracks, dear?" Relius asked, returning through his relatively clear path to find his daughter stuck. She pouted irritably, crossing her arms as if challenged by his offer._

"_I can do this, no problem!"_

_Relius nodded at this and turned back around, giving his daughter time to shine. She was a determined little girl, and it only seemed right to encourage her actions. He wouldn't be there for her forever, and this sign of independence at a young age was a brilliant thing._

_Ignis would probably think otherwise, but that was just her._

_Standing in wait, Relius counted the minutes as she slowly shoved through the thick mounds of ice and snow. After much effort, she finally emerged at his side with a grin the size and shape of an Arabian Scimitar. "Ha! Beat that!"_

_As proud as he was with this display, he had to admit that her appearance worried him. While her furry coat and fuzzy boots had once kept her snug, they were now heavy with water and snow. While she had previously been wearing a navy blue coat, it was nothing but a pale white and grey now. Her teeth chattered as she smiled, her skin more pale than usual._

_A father's got to do what a father's got to do._

_Kneeling over to the short girl, he grabbed her in a firm grip and lifted her up. While at first she seemed to protest, she gave up once she felt the warmth of his body._

"_You're going to get a cold if you keep that up." He instructed, jokingly plopping the end of his scarf over her face. "You may be my favourite little soldier, but even you have your limits."_

_She pulled the knitted fabric away and stared him in the eye, a powerful smirk covering up the cold drip of snot sneaking out of her button nose. "I could keep it up, easy peasy!"_

"_You certainly could." He agreed, continuing to wrestle through the thick snow towards home. "But daddy thinks you deserve a nice break, don't you?"_

"_Hmmm..." She pondered, closing her eyes to think to herself. He felt like falling back to the prospect of cookies and milk back home, but he wasn't a fan of making promises he wasn't certain about._

"_Come on Ada." He frowned comically, his tone shifting to a saddened moan. "Daddy might get cold without you!"_

"_Hmph, boys." She smirked, feeling supreme over her father. "What would you do without me?"_

_Relius chuckled loudly at this remark, wiping her nose clean with a gloved thumb. "I often wonder."_

_What would he do without her?_

X

It wasn't much.

He'd been in a similar situation before with another young girl, and it brought a sense of unease to him as he ascended the staircase with a platter in hand. The girl in question had stayed in his care for a considerable amount of time, but eventually left for her own goals. It brought a tear to his eye when he realised that in the end - no matter what happened - he was going to lose.

_Either she'd die, or she'd leave him again._

_And what good is a Sheppard without his flock?_

Rounding the worn corner into his bedroom, he found his daughter in the same condition he had left her in. She hadn't moved a muscle since he had left, and while she couldn't smile he could see how joyful she was with his return.

"Daddy..." She muttered to herself at his arrival, still trying to convince herself that this was reality. Seeing this utterance as a need for love, he gently brushed a stray lock away from her eyes.

"Now, I know how you feel about vegetables." He said, trying to lighten the grim situation. "But I'm not taking no for an answer today dear, okay?"

She eyed the gloop that filled the plate in his hands, nodding quietly afterwards. While she wasn't going to enjoy the taste, the simple feeling of food in her gullet would be more than enough to make her feel better. Often during long days of work in his office, he would be given a nice hot dinner by his wife and instantly the feeling of illness and fatigue would be swept away.

Like he had done so many times before as a father, he speared a chunk of food with a fork and aimed it her way. She looked away in embarrassment, but eventually complied to his wishes with an open mouth. Her jaw trembled as she painfully pulled it open, and Relius felt guilty in the pain he was putting her through

_No pain, no gain._

By the third bite, she had finally fallen unconscious. It was to be expected: She had certainly been through a lot in these past years. There was so much he needed to know, but he had to bide his time. Wiping her mouth clean and making sure that she was well insulated, he turned off the lights and brought meal back downstairs.

_His plans for today were different._

_And if all went well, it would end differently too._

_Ada would not die like Ignis did._

_He had learned, he had grown; He knew what he was doing._

At the landing, he didn't turn to the kitchen to wash and pack the plate away. Instead he turned to his study, and tossed the plate onto his desk. He would need the nourishment to keep himself up, for he had a lot of work ahead of him.

Fluctus Redactum sat in the study's corner, forever dormant yet eternally watching. She hadn't moved since that fateful experiment, yet that never halted their conversations. Talking to her reminded him of what he was trying to preserve and protect; a mind, and all of its purity.

_And this time, a body._

_He would not turn his daughter into a being of iron, spite and steel._

_He would save his daughter's life._

_It's what Ignis would have wanted._

"_I will find a way."_

"_Mark my words."_

_Rosalind Franklin, Chapter One: __Deoxyribonucleic Acid_

X

(A/N): Yes, I totally made a reference to my Relius and Nu stories. WHAT OF IT BOY? xD

I was really picky over the revelation of Ada, and it just doesn't feel right how they're reacting. I'd love to hear your views on that, since I'm still rather ambivalent about it :/

TIL AGAIN WE MEET


End file.
